Ciriciri istri selingkuh
by bocciolo
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, seorang direktur berusia 19 tahun yang khawatir istrinya selingkuh. SasufemNaru, OOC, AU, RnR please?


**Assalamualaikum Wr. Wb.**

**Bertemu lagi dengan saya dan bla-blanya.**

**Wkwkwk ^^..**

**Yah, saya buat fic lagi, yuhu! Yah, yah walau gak ada yang nanya sih ==,**

**Tapi tak apalah, dan terima kasih untuk teman-teman saya dan pastinya pair fafov saya di KELAS yang membuat saya bahagia, walau saat krisis dan ulangan melanda.**

**Wahahah, gak penting banget omongan gue diatas xP.**

**Oke lanjut aja uyaw ^^**

**Enjoyed!**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**Pairing : Sasuke and femNaruto**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ok. Selamat membaca !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Siang ini, salah seorang karakter kita sedang menyantap makan siangnya, di sebuah perusahaan elit bergengsi bernamakan "Uchiha Corp".

Yah, anak muda jaman sekarang, generasi muda penerus bangsa dan semangatnya ini berhasil meraih gelar Direktur, gelar Direktur pada usia yang cukup belia, hmhmhm.

Wajah tampan, otak diatas rata-rata, mata tajam menusuk, sikap tenang dan sok cool, wajah songong, rambut pantat ayam, pengikut Orochimaru (?), dan sempat saya cap sebagai seorang gay ini, semua itu bagaikan anugerah atau jika tidak mau dibilang karma Tuhan Yang Maha Esa pada seorang laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha ini.

Dan dibalik ke sempurnaan yang ia miliki, bahwa sesungguhnya pria berumur 19 tahun ini, sudah mempunyai istri.

Kayaknya ada bunyi "SHIIIIING" keras banget tadi, yah walau saya gak denger, wateper lah. Oke, sekali lagi,

Dan dibalik ke sempurnaan yang ia miliki, bahwa sesungguhnya pria berumur 19 tahun ini, sudah mempunyai istri.

Ya, seorang istri, dan sekali lagi istrinya adalah seorang WANITA, wah sungguh sebuah pencapaian yang sangat memuaskan untuk seseorang yang pernah saya cap sebagai seorang gay, wahahaha.

Wanita yang beruntung ini atau mantan seorang laki-laki di manga aslinya ini dan entah kenapa bisa menjadi perempuan di fic saya ini, diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Wah sungguh keluarga bahagia, namun dibalik itu, kini Sang seme *ralat* suami ini, sedang merenungkan sesuatu.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke Uchiha.

Sepertinya laki-laki berambut hitam ini sedang memikirkan istrinya di rumah, dasar penganten baru, baru saja selesai bulan madu 1 hari yang lalu sudah rindu.

_Akan kusebrangi lahar dingin untukmu, akan kudaki Gunung Merapi demi kau, akan kulewati kawah panas hanya untuk mu_

_Hujan abu, biasa_

_Tsunami di Mentawai, Kecil_

_Banjir bandang di Wasior, gak ada apa-apanya_

_Gerimis didepan rumah, wah maaf sayang, lagi hujan_

Dasar gombal, oke balik lagi ke topik yaitu, Sasuke Uchiha_._

Oh, ia sedang memikirkan keadaan istrinya, menurut gosip yang sedang beredar di televisi, sedang banyak kasus istri berselingkuh, berselingkuh teman-teman.

Kini kita kembali mengawasi direktur yang tidak kunjung menghabiskan makan siangnya itu, heh mubazir tau, nanti ayam dirumah tetanggamu mati lo.

"Huf, Naruto sedang apa ya di rumah? Dia tidak mungkin berselingkuh? Iya kan?" Kini Sasuke sedang bingung.

Hei Sasuke ku beri tau ciri-ciri istri berselingkuh ya, kau cocokkan saja.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

Oke baiklah,

**Biasanya istri berselingkuh akan bersikap lebih baik pada suaminya.**

Pria bermata onyx itupun kini memandang ke cakrawala, 'lebih baik?' pikirnya.

_Flasback_

"Pagi Naruto, hari ini kau membuat makanan apa untukku?" tanya Sasuke, seraya memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan mulai menciumi tengkuknya .

_BUAGH_

"Dasar Teme mesum!" Dan dipagi hari Sasuke sudah mendapatkan bogem mentah dari istrinya tercinta.

_End of Flashback_

**Istri yang selinkuh biasanya, berdandan lebih cantik.**

"hm, Berdandan ya?" Sasuke mulai menerawang

_Flasback_

"Naru, kau sudah mandi belum? Kita akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan Itachi-Nii." Tanya Sasuke pada istrinya itu.

"Mandi? Hari ini kan dingin Teme, aku tidak usah mandi saja ya?"

Dan pagi hari pukul 06.27 a.m. Uzumaki Naruto tidak mandi hingga esoknya lagi.

_End of Flashback_

**Sering berbohong kepada suamainya**

"Berbohong? Masa'?" Sasuke kini mulai berpikir

_Flasback_

"Hei Dobe, tadi kau pergi kemana? Bersama siapa? Dan hei, apayang kau lakukan? Lalu, apa buktinya?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi

"Oh, aku? Tadi aku membeli es krim, Um tadi tidak sengaja aku bertemu Gaara dan akhirnya makan siang bersama sekalian, memang kenapa Teme? Oh ia, lihat Gaara datang berekunjung." jawab Naruto dengan polosnya.

Dan kini Sasuke Uchiha tampak kejang-kejang

_End of Flashback_

**Biasanya si dia akan lebih sering mengkritik lawan jenis yang disukainya, agar kau berpikir itu bukanlah tipe istri anda.**

"Cih," Sasuke sedikit kesal rupanya

_Flasback_

Malam hari, saat Sasuke dan Naruto sedang duduk berdua saja.

"Hei, Dobe bagaimana menurutmu, orang seperti Gaara itu?" tanya pria bermarga Uchiha itu was-was.

"hm, kurasa, ia orang yang baik, pengertian, ia juga Direktur perusahaan Sabaku dan hei, ia cukup tampan." Naruto mulai tersenyum dan berbalik menatap suaminya itu.

Sasuke hanya diam, dan saat pria berambut raven itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia mulai tak sadarkan diri. Ckckckc.

_End of Flashback_

**Saat tidur, terkadang ia mengucapkan nama laki-laki lain.**

Sasuke kini mulai terdiam,

_Flasback_

Dini hari di kediaman Uchiha.

"ZZzzz." Terdengardengkuran pelan dari sepasang suami istri yang kini telah terlelap tidur.

"Um..um." Terdengar pula igauan dari seorang wanita berambut pirang. Dan karenanya kini Sasuke Uchiha sedikit terbangun.

"uh, Ada apa, Dobe?" Sasuke mulai mengamati istrinya yang sedang tidur itru.

"Uh," Naruto bergumam lagi.

"?"

"Uh, Dasar pantat ayam, Sasu-Teme jelek, hahaha akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkanmu, um… Teme Sasuke-cap jelek."

_Swaetdropped_

Dan saat terbangun, Naruto mendapati suaminya yang ingin memukulnya hidup-hidup.

_End of Flashback_

Siang ini, masih siang sih, yah hamper sore lah. Umm, 23 detik lagi menjelang sore.

23, 22, 21, 20,19,18, …,…, 1

Oke, sore ini, Sasuke Uchiha sudah mulai duduk di meja kerjanya, ia sedikit tersenyum

yah,bahwa ciri-ciri tadi, mungkin hamper tidak ada yang sama seperti sifat His lovely preety baby wife

miliknya.

Yah, mencurigai istri itu tidak baik, tentu saja.

Dan kini Sasuke Uchiha kembali bekerja, saat ada ringtone telephone genggamnya berbunyi.

_KRING KRING_

"Halo." Sahut Sasuke

"Halo, Teme? Umm, Teme hari ini aku akan berkunjung ke rumah Gaara tidak apa kan? Oke dia

sudah menjemputku, aku akan pulang jam 08.30 p.m. oke? Bye."

_TUT_

Hubungan telephone pun diputuskan, dan kini dunia Sasuke Uchiha-pun begitu putih

**FIN**

**YHAHAHAH! Maaf jelek ==. Dan Maaf jika membuat Naru seperti selingku itu ega kok. Sebenernya Naru Cuma ingin njenguk bayinya Temari ama Shika duand, hehe maksa banget ya?**

**Tapi tetep I Love SasuNaru ^^.**

**Maaf klo mengecewakan ada yang bersedia REVIEW kan?**

**Please REVIEW ?**


End file.
